


coming home

by haeyoungs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas oneshot, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, dumb, mostly just dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeyoungs/pseuds/haeyoungs
Summary: this year's christmas is a bit different for them
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 21





	coming home

**kwon** @soonyoungs

_seems like everyone spends their christmas with their partners..._

**kwon** @soonyoungs

_all i want for christmas is a gf... or a bf :)_

**wonwoo** @96jeon

_@soonyoungs hi bf_

**kwon** @soonyoungs

_@96jeon_ _i h8 u_

**wonwoo** @96jeon

_@soonyoungs the feelings mutual! unlike u and ur crush who's spending his christmas with his bf :)_

**kwon** @soonyoungs

_@96jeon i hope you're alone on christmas FOREVER_

**wonwoo** @96jeon

_@soonyoungs thats cruel. anyway come to my house_

**kwon** @soonyoungs

_@96jeon why should i_

**wonwoo** @96jeon

_@soonyoungs cooked some kimchi fried rice and barbeque_

**kwon** @soonyoungs

_@96jeon on my way!_

_

It does not take much time for Soonyoung to come at Wonwoo's door. After some serious knocking at Wonwoo's door and few missed calls (ten missed calls aren't that much right?), the house owner finally opens up and laughs sheepishly at the annoyed man with the biggest pout ever.

“I was wearing my headphone. Sorry?” Wonwoo laughs and pinches Soonyoung's pouty lips, earning him a headlock from Soonyoung.

“Where's my kimchi fried rice and barbeque?” Soonyoung asks as he enters Wonwoo's house.

“There isn't any.” Wonwoo says.

“You lied?” Soonyoung asks in disbelief.

“I just feel sad for you spending your Christmas alone.” Wonwoo teases him.

Soonyoung sighs, “You know what? I'm leaving.”

Soonyoung walks to the door, before Wonwoo hugs him from behind, “Don't leave.”

Soonyoung can feel butterflies in his stomach. It embarrasses him, because he knows he should not feel this way towards his annoying best friend, right? But, Soonyoung's strength always lies in his honesty, and he can't lie that there are times that Wonwoo's friendly action towards him makes his heart flutter.

“Okay. Buy me some chicken, I'm dying of hunger.” Soonyoung pulls away from Wonwoo's back hug, and slings his arm around Wonwoo's broad shoulder instead.

Wonwoo's face lights up and a wide smile forms on his face. Soonyoung likes Wonwoo's smile, so Soonyoung smiles back. It's actually their tradition to spend Christmas together, as they're always miserably single and lonely.

They finally settles down on Wonwoo's sofa to watch some Netflix. Wonwoo mindlessly scrolls Netflix movies, trying to find something interesting.

“Let's watch my favorite series.” Soonyoung grows bored of Wonwoo neverending scrolling that feels like favorite.

“Start Up? That's a skip, sorry.” Wonwoo says, still fixated on his TV screen.

Soonyoung grabs the remote from Wonwoo's hands, and Wonwoo shoots him a death glare.

“Dash and Lily. Perfect for Christmas.” Soonyoung smiles.

As the series starts playing on the screen, they just cozy up. Wonwoo puts his head on Soonyoung's shoulder, and Soonyoung puts his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder. It's nothing grand, they're just watching Netflix together, but it feels so blissful.

“You should try that, Bookworm. You might find your soulmate that way.” Soonyoung blurts out.

“Putting a book for treasure hunt in a random bookstore shelf to find a soulmate? That's impossible in real life.”

“You're so boring.” Soonyoung sighs, as he bites another chicken drumstick, “You should try it, to find another bookworm mate.”

“What if someone like you is the one who's gonna find that book?”

“What's wrong with me? I'm cute! I'm nice! I dance well!” Soonyoung pulls his arm away from Wonwoo, and moves away from Wonwoo suddenly.

“Shut up, I want to focus on the series.”

“Answer meeee.”

Wonwoo pushes to pause button, and stares at Soonyoung.

“You're not right because you're my best friend, Soonie.”

Wonwoo's unexpected answers pique Soonyoung's curiosity, “Elaborate.”

“If we do what Dash and Lily do in that series, I might fall for you. I can't.”

Silence just fills up the whole room. Soonyoung grabs at the TV remote and continues the series. No more words are exchanged. Soonyoung could feel Wonwoo's eyes staring at him throughout the series, so Soonyoung just pauses the series again.

“Stop staring at me.”

Caught in the act, Wonwoo just looks up at the ceiling, trying to avoid Soonyoung's intense gaze at him.

“You can fall for me.” Soonyoung breaks the silence between them.

Wonwoo turns his head at Soonyoung, locking his gaze on Soonyoung's beautiful pair of eyes.

“If you want, we can do what they do in the series and it's okay if you fall for me.” Soonyoung tries to laugh it off to ease the sudden awkwardness between them.

Wonwoo's brain shortcircuits, and ends up blurting the stupidest thing ever that he feels like moving to another galaxy, “What if I like you for real?”

“In your words, the feeling is mutual, I like you too.” Soonyoung says that so lightly, and it confuses Wonwoo.

Wonwoo expects Soonyoung to laugh. It's just a Soonyoung thing to joke that he likes Wonwoo. However, Soonyoung does not laugh at all. Instead, he closes the distance between them as he plants a soft kiss on Wonwoo's cheeks.

“Your Christmas present this year.”

Wonwoo gets up from the sofa, “Your joke is not fun at all, Kwon. Leave.”

Soonyoung can see both hurt and disgust in Wonwoo's expression, and he's confused with the sudden attitude change, “What the fuck?”

“You say you like me then you kiss me? That joke is outdated, it's no longer funny for me. Stop saying those things like that! You could say I'm no fun, or I'm over reacting. Leave.”

“You're really no fun, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung gets up, and walks towards the door.

“Yeah, fuck you Kwon Soonyoung!” As Soonyoung turns his back on him, Wonwoo screams.

Soonyoung stops walking, “Fuck you, Jeon Wonwoo! Thanks for the worst Christmas ever!”

Wonwoo has terrible sight, but it's clear to him that Soonyoung is crying.

“Why are you... crying?” Wonwoo asks softly.

“Ask yourself.” Soonyoung continues walking and grabs at Wonwoo's house door handle.

Wonwoo runs and grabs Soonyoung by his wrist before he opens up the door, “You're the one who makes the worst joke ever, and you're the one who's crying? I don't understand.”

Soonyoung takes a deep breath.

“Are you that disgusted with me liking you? Even just the idea of it?” Soonyoung asks weakly.

“I hate the way you keep joking about it, as if I'm okay with you playing with my feelings like that.”

“What if I'm not joking? What if I like you for real?”

“Another prank? Haha.” Wonwoo fake laughs.

Soonyoung reaches Wonwoo's hand and locks their hands, “No. Fuck it. I know it's wrong that I fall for you because you are my best friend, but I really do. I'm leaving.”

“Don't.” Wonwoo lowers his head and plants a soft kiss on Soonyoung's forehead, “You should eat those chicken first. I can't eat it all by myself.”

“Okay, now you are confusing me, Jeon.” Soonyoung raises his eyebrow.

“You told me it's okay if I fall for you.” Wonwoo says, “I do.”

“If this is a prank, I will stop being your friend for real, Jeon?”

Wonwoo does not what possesses him, maybe it's the Christmas vibe, but he becomes so confident of his pent up feelings, “You should stop being my friend and become my boyfriend instead.”

Wonwoo puts his arms around the smaller man's neck and kisses Soonyoung's plump lips softly. Soonyoung kisses back. It's a slow and soft kiss, and Wonwoo just loves how Soonyoung's lips feels so right on his lips. Christmas is really the most beautiful time of the year.

Wonwoo pulls away, “You should kiss if you meet someone under the mistletoe.”

“There's no mistletoe?” Soonyoung looks around.

“No, I just like you so much and I wanna kiss you.” Wonwoo blushes.

“So, since when do you like me?” Soonyoung playfully punches Wonwoo's arms.

“That Christmas when we went for a dinner, I guess?” Wonwoo laughs, “Well, it's way, way back before that. The ninth grade, maybe?”

Soonyoung laughs, “Oh my god, you are so whipped for me.”

“Let's eat the rest of the chicken and finish the series, boyfriend.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'd appreciate some comments and kudos :D


End file.
